The Legend Of Naruto Uzumaki
by belfan
Summary: Konohamaru Sarutobi tells about Naruto and how he saved the leaf village
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki

Now this story is about what if there was a war caused by Orochimaru and all the nations attacked the hidden leaf village except the sand country who are close friends with the fire and Naruto died saving the hidden leaf village I think it would be interesting to put him into a legend and it fits better if he dies saving his village also it sounds really heroic.

Now please to read this I know you might think I'm not reading this because Naruto dies and thats to sad but this is just an idea I came up with while I was lying on my bed and while I would go round Kishimoto house if he ended the story with Naruto dying I thought it would be fun if I made it into a story. It will have a bit of Narusaku in it but its more leaning towards friendship status although there will be a small amount of romance as you like to call it I am putting it in because it makes the story more realistic

So if your a Sasuke fan then this is not the place for you. BUT DO PLEASE READ IT :P I don't wont you not to :P besides you might like it

O by the way I don't own any of the characters I just own the idea of this particular story.

Konohamaru Sarutobi was now the 7th Hokage he was 69 years old. That day he was standing on top of the Hokages statues remembering 50 years ago to the day. Being Hokage had been his dream like it had been Naruto's yet when he became Hokage he wished Naruto had been there. Naruto had no doubt been his inspiration and he missed his friend dearly. He planed to go to the academy as he did every year to tell them what happened 50 years ago. Later that day at the academy he called all the children to the hall (I'm kinda thinking of a place were they announce stuff) "Today a shall tell you a story about a good friend of mine you may of heard of this story but I shall tell you a more detailed version of this story as I was there and saw it with my own eyes" Many of the children whispered ti each other trying to guess what he was talking about. "Have any of you ever had a dream?" "Yes sir" a small girls voice said "I have always wanted to become a nurse" Konohamaru smiled "Exactly what would you do to fulfill that dream" "Almost anything sir" "To understand this story you have to understand several things the first is what a dream is." "Now I shall tell you the name of this story although this is not so much a story but a Legend. I like to call it The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki. Now you might think that this is a made up story but I know that it is not as I saw it with my own eyes."

Many of the children gasped they had heard this story before and many of them had thought of it as a made up story but if the Hokage said that it was true they new it would be for the Hokages have never lied.

"The second thing you have to understand is that there are two Legends for two people not one Legend for one person. I am referring to the nine tails many people believed that the nine tails and Naruto are the same person but this is wrong Naruto was very different from the nine tails but because the nine tails was sealed inside him by the fourth he was thought of as the nine tails. So to understand this Legend as I like to call it you have to understand that they are to different people. Now are you all ready to listen?"

"Yes sir" the children said in union

"Then I shall begin"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note Naruto is 21 at the time and **Konohamaru is 18

Chap 2

Tsunada was sitting in her office looking out at the city of the leaf when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said.

In came a rather clumsy Naruto

"You wanted to seem me Lady Hokage"

"Yes I have a mission for you I would like you to go to the village of the sand you are to go alone as an ambassador, you are to make sure that we are still strong Allys with the sand."

"Lady Hokage" Naruto interrupt "What is the point I could be doing more important missions than this we know that they are strong Allys and"

"NARUTO DO NOT INTERUPT WHEN I AM TALKING"

Naruto quiver at the all to farmileyer tone.

"This is done for show Naruto it is politics it is to show any spy's that we are Allys with the sand we know that we are strong Allys with them but spy's might not see that and decide to attack us now while we do have Allys and could drive them back we cannot afford the manpower at this time"

"I understand Lady Tsunada" Naruto reply d

"Now I would like you to leave at first light in the morning you are to be back in one month do you understand?"

"Yes Lady Hokage" he turned to leave.

"O and one more thing look after yourself we cant afford to lose you at a time like this"

The following morning Naruto left his apartment but before he went far he sensed he was being followed he was not sure who by but he kept his guard up. Just before he left the city a figure landed right in front of him even though he could of disarmed and knocked out this person before they new what had happened he didn't why? Because he already new who it was.

"Were do you think your going with ought saying goodbye" said a familiarly feminine voice.

"I'm on a mission and I was told not to delay so if you would please move out of my way."

"Well at least say goodbye"

Naruto sighed "Goodbye Sakura-chan" he said

"humph. You could at least act as if you mean it"

"I do" Naruto said with a confused look.

_You really are dumb some times Naruto_. Sakura thought to herself

"Well go on then get going or you will get in trouble" she said

Naruto looked even more confused but he hurry d on.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun" she shouted before he was out of range.

The journey to the hidden sand village was normally a long journey Naruto wanted to spend more time with his friends so he ran as fast as he could to the village so rather than the usual three days it took him a day.

When he arrived he was greeted by his friends Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"Hello Naruto" Gaara greeted his best friend.

"Long time no see Gaara" he said while giving his friend a huge hug.

"And you Temari and Kankuro"

"Were here to show you to your temporary home Naruto" Kankuro said

"Thank you"

While they were heading towards Naruto's new home they talked and found out some information about the other villages.

"Well here is your home for the next month" Gaara said

"We shall let you unpack and rest for the day but tomorrow we shall get down to business."

The rest of the day flew by he found a ramen store and ate there. He went to bed early as he thought it would be best that he got as much rest as possible.

**To the leaf village**

"Why did you send Naruto" Jiraiya asked Lady Tsunada

"We could do with him around"

"I sent him you idiot because the Akatsuki are after him and he is safer at the village of the sand as they have a stronger military force at this point in time"

"Hmmmm I s pose you have a point"

"I believe that we might be attacked very soon and at all costs we must protect the nine tails we cannot let him fall into the wrong hands. If it means I have to sacrifice many life's for this purpose I will because although it my sound cruel many more life's would be lost if I don't"

"When do you think we will be attacked?" Jiraiya asked

"I don't know I would expect within the year though"

"Then what is the point of sending him if he is only going for a month"

"Because I have realized there are spy's in the village and they don't know were he has gone so they are less likely to attack if there after the nine tails." Tsunada said

"I see"

Above them in the air vents they did not realize that a certain person or should we say people were listening. There names so happened to be Sakura-chan and Konohamaru.

"Come on Sakura don't you want to know why Naruto has gone" Konohamaru said

"Well yes but if were caught"

"We wont be trust me"

"hmmm I'm not sure"

"Just follow my lead Sakura"

They had snuk into the vents while no one was watching but Sakura was as nervous as ever and she was almost quivering yet she was shaking more with worry about Naruto.

"What was that" Tsunada said

"Quick Sakura lets go before they find us" Konohamaru whispered

"There see theres someone there"

"O Crap" Sakura whispered

They ran or should I say crawled as fast as they could out they just made it in time and managed to hide before the Hokage found them.

"few that was close Sakura" Konohamaru said

"Hmmm to close I'm never doing something like that again ever. Although I am glad that I heard this" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R I need those reviews **

Naruto awoke to the sound of the village getting ready for the day ahead.

Naruto got up dressed had breakfast and tidied up which was unusual for him but he decided that it was best as he was only in a temporary home and it would be unfair to leave it in a mess.

No sooner had he done all this a knock on the door was heard he opened it and found well to be frank a stranger.

"Hello Naruto Uzamaki I am your guide while you stay here in the village of the sand my name is Aiko Hibiki if you want anything any questions please ask and I will do my best to answer. I am here to pick you up and take you to the palace these are the direct orders of the Kazekage. I live there the palace I will show you the house when we arrive at the palace. Any questions?"

"No lets go" Naruto said

When they arrived at the palace Naruto was greeted by Gaara.

"Did you have a good sleep Naruto?"

"Yes thank you."

"Good right we need to get down to business."

(I don't really know much about ambassador stuff so you can imagine what they talked about)

Later that day after he had done all his work for the day Naruto decided he would go and explore the city. He had been walking for about an hour when he went down an ally way and overheard some people talking he hide in the shadows and listened. After awhile he decided to leave when something caught his ear.

"I don't like the new Kazekage how much longer do we have to wait before we can assassinate him." the first man said.

"Shh we don't want any one over hearing also Ive told you to many times we have to wait for the orders from Orochimaru." said the second man

Naruto froze with fear this was not good not good at all. He decided that he would not warn Gaara yet encase someone heard of it and did not go along with the plan he decided it would be best if he waited and got as much evidence into who was plotting against Gaara. But he would tell Temari and Kankuro.

When the two people had left he ran as fast as he could to Temari's house. He was lucky that Kankuro was there as well.

"Temari Kankuro I need to tell you something"

"what is it" Kankuro asked

Naruto told them the whole story how he decided to go for a walk and how he had bumped into these men. He also asked them not to tell Gaara.

"I'm not sure about not telling Gaara" Temari said

"I think its best that we don't if they find out we will never find out who was plotting and they might try this again and succeed" Naruto said

"I suppose your right but if anything goes wrong with this plan I'm telling him straight away ok."

**In the Leaf village**

Konohamaru was telling his team mates about what he and Sakura had heard in the vents.

"O No" Moige said worriedly

"Hmmm not good but I don't think we should worry to much Naruto is an very good ninja and he will be protected by many people" Udon said

"Your right" Konohamaru said

"Should we tell the Team Gai" Asked Udon

"No Lee would get to exited and would do stupid stuff"

"What About Kurenai's team?"

"No Hinata would get to worry and do stupid stuff as well"

"Well what about Asuma's team"

"Nope Shikamaru would insist on telling Tsunada that I had been sneaking around. It is best if we don't tell anyone"


End file.
